The world as I see it
by greetings from lala land
Summary: Another Gohan goes to high school fic, but with a twist. Gohan’s a punk but still a genius, the principal's insane, and what's this about Videl and boarding school…? And if that’s not enough, wait till you meet the OC’s... GohanOC and others.
1. Muffin Child Of Russia

Disclaimer: If you think I own dragonball Z then you're an idiot and shouldn't be reading this story.

Lawyers: But it's our job! We have to ask you!

Authoress: Well.... Then I guess its ok...

Lawyers: good.

Kioko: I WIN!!!!! Starts dancing around singing 'I win'

Readers: win what?

Kioko: I dunno, something. -

Readers: ... riiiiiiiiiiight....

Authoress: I'm going to start the fic now so Kioko will go away and stop scaring my readers away -.

Notes: This is before the Buu saga, and there might not be any sayaman in this fic, in your reviews vote and tell me if you want him in or not, that will help me decide. And Gohan hasn't been slacking off in his martial arts training. Gohans a little out of character... well... make that alot. Oh, and its his first year of high school.

"..." is talking.

---...--- is thinking.

=...= is an action. (A/N: I am aware that most people use asterisks (the little star thingies) but wont allow those on the site anymore.)

Chapter 1

"Class, today we have a new student joining us, you may come in now son." A tall boy with short spiky black hair and dark obsidian eyes walked calmly into the room to stand in front of the class, a bored look on his face. He was wearing black cargo pants and a blood red long sleeved shirt.

"Hello, I am your teacher Mr. Terada. Class this is Son, Gohan. Gohan, why don't you tell us a little about yourself."

The bored look on the boy's face quickly turned to a glare as he began to speak, "I am Son, Gohan, son of Son Goku and Son Chi-Chi. I've been trained in marshal arts since I was 4. Also I learned this crap when I was 8, and am a hell of a lot smarter than anyone in this room, and possible the whole goddamn school. If anyone tries to cheat off me I will kick their ass. Annoy me or make me angry and I will blast you all the way to HFIL. Got it."

Silence. Well, to human ears, his saiya-jin hearing detected a slight sound of snickering, but before he could find of the offender, a figure stood up.

"You hurt anyone and you deal with me." The figure said.

"And you would be...?" Gohan asked the obviously female student.

"Videl Satan, daughter of Hurcule." She smirked. "Bravo for you." Gohan snorted, voice dry. "Maybe the fake was worth something. But don't think you or your pathetic excuse for a father can stop me."

There it was again, but loud enough this time for the whole class to hear.

"He defeated cell! Of course he can stop you!!!!!!!"

"Please. Your stupidity hurts." Gohan stated calmly, folding his arms over his chest.

And again. But this time it wasn't just snickering, it was all-out laughter.

"MISS KIOKO!!!!!! **WHAT**, PRAY TELL IS **SO FUNNY**!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Mr. Terada.

Gohan blinked as a semi-short girl with dark purple hair that fell to mid back and bright azure eyes sitting at the back of the class got up and ran over to the teacher and jumped on his head faster than a regular human could see, but Gohan, being far from regular, could see her.

She was fast he would admit, though not fast enough for him to have trouble seeing her. ...Then his human side took over again. How could she run that fast? She was almost as fast a Krillen for crying out loud! And she seemed not to have tired at all... she was definitely NOT normal. ... Not that he should be talking. Then it registered in his mind that she was doing a handstand on professor what's his faces' head. Now that just didn't add up, the teacher was clearly very weak, and shouldn't have been able to stand, let alone not be affected at all. He was snapped out of his revere when he heard her begin to talk.

"Well, you see teach..." =the professor twitches= "DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU WILL NOT CALL ME "TEACH"!!!!!!!!! YOU SHALL ADRESS ME AS "PROFESSOR" OR MR. TERADA!!!!!!!!" yelled the teacher, who Gohan quickly classified as a raving lunatic.

"... Riiiignt.... As I was saying teach," =he twitches= "I started laughing when Gohan here," she said, flipping right-side up and pointing to him, "Started to threaten the class, and then pig tails over there," now gesturing towards Videl, "starts saying she will defend everyone when she doesn't even know how powerful he is!"

Gohan was impressed; she was smart enough to know not to threaten some one you just met. He also found it amusing that she found him threatening and insulting people funny.

"And then if that's not good enough she starts going on and on with that 'My father defeated cell' shit..." "NO CURSING IN CLASS!!!!!!!" screamed the teacher, Kioko seemingly didn't care. "And she doesn't even mention boarding school...."

Now it was Gohans tern to laugh, 'she's going to boarding school and she's standing here threatening me!!!' were his thoughts as he started laughing so hard he was bent over clutching his stomach.

"B-boarding school... HOW THE HELL DID _YOU_ KNOW THAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! THAT NEWS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO GO PUBLIC UNTILL NEXT MONTH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Videl.

"Well yall should get better fire walls on your files."

"Y-you hacked in to my personal files?!"

"No, not yours, your fathers. I didn't feel like spending any time on that, so I just went for your dads. The moron forgot to activate the firewalls! What an idiot."

"HOW DARE YOU CALL YOUR SAVIOR AN IDIOT!!!!!!!!!!!!! HE DEFEATED CELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HE'S A LOT SMARTER THAN THOSE IDIOTS AT THE CELL GAMES, THINKING THAT HE WOULD BE DEFEATED BY TRICKS!"

This stopped Gohans laughter in its tracks. He was about to yell at her and was surprised when someone beat him to it. "Tricks? Idiots? Didn't Cell use those 'tricks' to blow up half the goddamn planet!" screamed Kioko, slamming her hands down on Videls' desk. Videl copied her so they sat there glaring at each other for a good 20 seconds, before Videl opened her mouth to say something else. But before she could....

"STOP IT!!!!!!!!!!! MS. SATAN, SIT DOWN!!!!! MS. KIOKO GET YOUR BUTT BACK INTO YOUR CHAIR OR I WILL FLUNK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!! EVERYONE ELSE, SETTLE DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed the professor. Everyone shut-up immediately as Videl slowly sat down and Kioko fazed back into her chair.

"Good. Now, Mr. Son, why don't you take a seat next to..." he twitched the only open seat in the class was next to Videl. Sigh "Videl" "Wh-what" stuttered Videl. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid it's the only seat open."

"Why don't you put him with Kioko!!!!!!!!!! They're both insane!!!!!!!" Videl yelled at the teacher. "I'm sorry Ms. Satan, but there is no seat other than the one next to you open." Came the calm reply.

It was true; there were no other seats open, especially not near Kioko. Though she was rather odd, she was cute, and many off the guys in the school liked her, and tried to sit next to her. Not that they wouldn't rejoice at the chance to sit next to Videl Satan daughter of our 'savior'. The only reason they weren't swarming her was because she didn't want to sit next to them and they knew that she could kick their ass if they bothered her. Then she had an idea.

"Why don't you just have one of the boys sitting next to Kioko move next to me and have Gohan sit in their place?" suggested Videl, she REALLY didn't want to sit next to him. "Why does Kioko get to sit by Gohan!" shouted one of the ditzyer (A/N: This apparently is not a word, oh well sweatdrop) girls in the class, she obviously found the new kid hot. The whole class sweatdropped. "Gohan isn't going to sit by Ms. Raikatuji, he is going to sit next to Ms. Satan!" "NO HE ISN'T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Videl.

"STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone in the room froze and looked towards the door. Standing there was the principle whose name no one knew because no one gave a damn.

(A/N: you know, I'm very tempted to stop this goddamn chapter right here, so you better thank my friggin' sister for making me keep writing. Sister: don't mind her, she hurt her neck at gym and is in a foul mood, maybe she'll cheer up eventually if you send her good reviews, = ) and if you don't then... I guess I'll be hiding under the couch if anyone needs me. Authoress: Shut-up. =Slaps sister upside the head= Sister: RUN AWAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!)

"M-Mr. Takinawa?" said the teacher in a shocked voice. "What are you doing here? Don't you have a conference to prepare for?"

"Yes I do have work to do, I'm here because a) I have an announcement, b) I needed to find out what all this yelling was about, and c) my office is across the hall and I can't do any of my work with all this yelling, so I'm here to make you all shut-up. Now leave me alone."

The class laughed at the fact that their principal had just told them to shut-up and their teacher to leave him alone. Rather funny if you think about it.

The teacher on the other hand was dumbstruck and let the principal shove him aside and take over.

"Now, what's all this about?"

"Well... the new boy offended Videl and now she doesn't want to sit by him, which would happen for that's the only open seat in the class. She thinks he should sit next to Kioko, but Mr. Terada disagrees, he wants them to do what they were told." Stated one of the braver students in the class.

"So, this whole thing would be resolved if one of the boys sitting next to miss Kioko moved to sit next to miss Satan, and Mr. Son here sat in the empty seat?" stated the principal sensibly.

"That's what I said, but Mr. Terada wouldn't listen!" screamed an indignant Videl.

"Well I'm saying it now, so please be seated and let me continue." Mr. Takinawa smiled at her dumb-founded face and continued. "Mr. Takashiki, if you will please move to sit next to Miss Satan?"

A boy with short brown hair stood up from his seat next to Kioko and began talking, "I Ryo Takashiki, here by refuse to move away from the love of my life," at this point he dropped to his knees and grabbed Kioko's hand, "WE ARE DESTINED TO BE TOGETHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The whole class, well except for Gohan, who was trying not to laugh, and Kioko who had a agitated/freaked out look on her face. "... uh.... Can you let go of my hands... your kinda scaring me...." Said a now twitching Kioko.

Sadly, he didn't. This resulted in her taking out one of those giant blow-up hammers and promptly hitting him with it. This action caused him to not only let go of her hands, but sent him fling across the room to land in a heap on the empty chair next to Videl.

That did it he couldn't help it any longer, he burst out laughing. Soon, the principal, then the rest of the class broke out of their stupor and started laughing along with Gohan.

A few minutes later, they finally stopped laughing. The principal was the first to collect himself, "Ok class, settle down. Now that there is a seat for Mr. Son, I suggest you sit down and let Mr. Terada teach for the last 10 minutes of your class." With that said, the principal left the room.

Gohan, having finally stopped laughing, walked over to his seat next to Kioko. He thought of talking to her, but decided against it when he saw the look on her face, it reminded him of the look ChiChi got when The Frying Pan of Doom™ was about to make an entrance.

For the last few minutes of class the teacher decided to just give out the homework, instead of trying to teach. After giving out the assignment, Mr. Terada let the class go a few minutes early.

Gohan, after going to his locker, decided to go ahead and walk to his next class, English Mechanics (A/N: no clue if that's a class, I'm not in high school yet, so please bear with me!), hoping that it was let out by the time he got there. It was so he decided to go in and wait for class to start, maybe he would even be the first one there so he could meditate!

Sadly, he wasn't, there were 4 other people already, and there were still 10 minutes till class started, man they sure were weird. He walked in and sat in a seat on the back row, one of the four was sitting a few seats in front of Gohan, turned around and started talking about being one of the smartest kids in the class and then started asking about him.

Gohans response was to ignore him; this obviously didn't make him very happy. So the idiot decided to start saying how much better he was that Gohan, which didn't make him very happy, so he stood up and was about to tell him off, when the teacher walked in. Gohan decided that it wouldn't make his mother very happy if he got in trouble the first day of school, so he sat down and went back to ignoring him.

A few minutes later the bell rang and the teacher started talking about something or another trying to drill it into their heads by saying it over and over again. Gohan decided listening to him was a waist of time and zoned out. It was then that he noticed Mr. Takinawa had forgotten to say his announcement. He laughed to him self, ---_hope that announcement wasn't _too_ important...---_

With that thought Gohan promptly fell asleep, hoping to catch up on the sleep he lost last night while training.

Authoress: I like smileys!!!

Kioko: Me too!

Gohan: Are ya'll ok?

Kioko:Yeppers!

Mizuna: Who gave them chocolate?

Videl: Who are you?

Kin: Like hell we'd tell you!

ChiChi: No cursing in front of Goten!!! Hits Kin over head with Frying Pan of Doom™

Kin: ARG!!!!!!!! You crazy lady! What was that for?!?!?!?!

ChiChi: You were being rude.

Hits Authoress over head with frying pan

Authoress: what was that for!?

ChiChi: Why am I not in this fic yet!?

Authoress: Cause....

Kioko: You'll be in the next chappi!

ChiChi: well... ok....

Authoress: Read and Review


	2. Kill all the Munchkins

Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the stuff I own which doesn't include any anime series unless you mean I own the dvd or manga, then I do own it but if you mean the actual show then I don't own it kuz I'm only 13 and DBZ was probable being made before I was born but that's against the point since the point is that I don't not own the plot and dvd but not the series .

Akeme: uh… does that mean you _do_ own us, or you _don't_ own us?

Videl: Yeah! You didn't make that very clear!

Authoress: ::sigh:: I _don't_ own DBZ but I _do_ own a DBZ dvd. Then y'all… well, I have part ownership of you and all the other new people in this chapter, since some of them are based on my friends… then Kioko is MINE! Er… ME… er… lol.

Everyone but authoress: ::swirly eyes::

Authoress: I know you'd get it!

Erasa: Riiiiiiiiight… 

Authoress: I did!

Gohan: ::smirk:: Yeah, you're completely right.

Rami: ::catching on, he smirks as well:: Yea, you did know.

Gohan and Rami: Just no one got it.

Authoress: … nuh-uh! They did so get it!

Everyone except Rami, Gohan and authoress: uh… no we didn't….

Rami: ::smugly:: see.

Gohan: We told you so.

Authoress: I hate you all… I _will_ get you for this, just you wait. ::evil laughter::

Gohan and Rami: ::exchange nervous glance:: uh….

"blah" talking

'_blah'_ thinking

Chapter 2

The rest of the day went good for Gohan, he gave out threats, Videl responded, Kioko laughed, and the teachers either told them to stop arguing, or ignored them. He had been doing all this for years, so all he did in the classes was sleep or talk to Kioko. He had been a little worried about gym, but when he got there, all they did was sit around, something about the teacher being absent… but oh well. He was currently sitting on the bleachers watching people talk.

-::-Gohans pov-::-

'I'm bored. Reeeeeeeaaaaaaaaally bored. No Videl to bug, no Kioko to talk to, not even a moronic Jock to tease… wait… where is everyone!?!?! All the athletes are gone, everyone in the room's either a geek, or some ditzy girl! Wasn't everyone here? I remember seeing them walk in…'

Suddenly someone walked in a door on the far right of the room, it was a jock! As the door opened his Saiya-jin hearing picked up the sound of talking and thudding coming from that room. 'I wonder what that is…' becoming interested he decided to investigate.

Walking on the bleachers over to the door he jumped down and shoved past a few loiterers by the door—or would have shoved, if they hadn't dove out of his way—and walked in.

'So this is where everyone got to…' he was standing in another gym, smaller than the other one, but much more active. There were wrestling mats, gymnastics equipment, part of the floor was even reserved for martial arts!

-::-at martial arts section-::-

"Damn, he found us." Said Videl, throwing her opponent out of the ring. "Humph, I bet he saw Jason walk in to the main gym and followed him." Said Sharpner. "Wonder what he's going to do first." Said Rachel, flipping her opponent over her shoulder. "Maybe he'll run out scared." Added Sharpner snickering. "Humph, I don't like him, he acts like he so much better than everyone else!" "Videl, your just miffed he doesn't givea about your father." "No I am not!"

-::-back with Gohan-::-

'Now… what to do first…' thought Gohan looking around. Videl, Sharpner, and Erasa at the martial arts section; a bunch of morons wrestling, and Kioko and her friends at the gymnastics section. He considered going to the martial arts section, but decided to go greet the group watching Kioko on beam.

She was doing an assortment of flips, turns and jumps, some of which he might not even try without the use of his ki (if he could fly he could catch himself and stuff so it wouldn't be dangerous). She did a double back flip off the beam as her dismount and walked over to her friends. **(A/N: I'm a gymnast so I can go into detail on the routines if I wanted, but I'm trying to make it understandable for those of you who don't do gymnastics.)**

-::-Kioko's pov-::-

I had just finished my beam routine and was tired as hell. I quickly walked over to my friend and collapsed in a chair after grabbing a water bottle from my one of my best friends, Akemi. After a minute I noticed that the new boy, Gohan, was standing a few yards away watching me. Noticing the lost look in his eyes, I lifted my tired body and walked over to him.

"Hey, what's up?" I said nonchalantly.

"That was good, I didn't know you liked gymnastics." He replied, ignoring my question.

"Really? She didn't let it slip in any of y'alls conversations all day? That must be a new record or something." Said Akeme walking up behind me. He laughed, well, not really laughed it was more of a quiet chuckling sound. I think it would be kinda creepy if he laughed, it would probable come off rather evil. "Where have you been?" I asked him. He, yet again, chose to ignore my question and answer with one of his own. "What is this place? I thought that room over there was the gym." "Oh that old thing? That's just some old gym, we only use it for Assemblies now. This is the real gym." Answered Akeme for Kioko.

"Oh… I see. So a few people sit the 'Auditorium' and everyone else comes here and do gymnastics, martial arts, or wrestling…?" he asked. "Yea, there are a few other things, but these are the favorites, that we do in here. We also have a football and baseball field, and we play basketball in the 'Auditorium'. …And I think we have a swimming pool somewhere…" I said, then I commenced to go on about random sporting equipment my school might have. " What about the teachers?" asked Gohan after about 5 minutes, he must have thought I wasn't going to stop until I figured everything out… well, maybe I wouldn't, but that's not the point. "Oh them? I think they're sick or something…" I answered not really caring that he cut me off. "Not unless they've been sick for the last 2 years." Cut in Miki from next to Akeme, this of course scared the crap out of the latter making her fall over with swirls in her eyes; I of course found this hilarious and started rolling on the ground laughing. Miki ignored us and continued like nothing was going on, "The coach barley ever came, so they fired him and told us we had to participate in at least one sport to get credit. Of course…" she stopped to think. "They don't care enough to enforce that rule." I finished while standing up abruptly.

-::-Gohans pov-::-

Okay, I'm now thoroughly confused. Kioko was talking, and then Kioko's friend Akeme came up and answered. Right. Ok, then Kioko started talking again, she's seems to be intelligent she does have all honors and GT classes, but then she started going on and on about equipment her school could have. So I cut her off by asking her about the teachers. She didn't know. How can she not know that? Well anyway, then some girl I met earlier, I think her name was Kiki or Mimi of something… uh, anyway, she says that's wrong and then Akeme screams and falls down with swirls in her eyes; Kioko starts rolling on the ground laughing… and whoever ignores it like it was a regular occurrence… then again, maybe it was. She starts talking, then pauses to think, and Kioko stands abruptly to finish sentence. Riiiiiiiiiiiiiight.

I did the only thing I could at the moment, "What the fuck?" I asked abruptly. Sadly, this didn't help me. All I had succeeded in doing was make Kioko and Miki, 'yes! Miki, I knew it was something like that!!' burst out laughing and Akeme, who had woken up, to snicker politely behind her hand.

Much to my relief they soon controlled their laughter, and the conversation continued. "Sorry, just the way you said that was so funny!" said Akeme, seeming to be the only one able to speak with out laughing. "Ok…" was all I could say. "Going to a more popular topic" said Kioko, "why don't I introduce you to all my crazed friends." Then before I could answer, she was hit in the head by what seemed to be a white block of some sort that was going to fast for me to notice until it was to late. Looking over to where it had come from I saw her 'crazed friends' all of which were either glaring, grinning, or had an 'innocent' look on their faces.

Suddenly I heard a loud voice say "Omeokaruso!" and felt someone grab my wrist and start dragging me over to the group. Suppressing the urge to yank my hand away and ki-blast them to HFIL, I secured a familiar scowl on my face to hide my confusion.

In less than a second we were standing in front of the group and Kioko was wasting no time in grabbing a guy with short, spiked green hair with wild black bangs that covered half his face by the collar and pulled him down until he was about 3 inches away from her face, forcing his odd purplish yellow eyes to stare strait into her dark blue ones. She then said in a semi-threatening tone "Rami, you were the one who threw that chalk block correct?" he nodded, obviously not caring enough to deny it, "I thought so…." Was all she said before she let go of my wrist and quickly pulled her right hand back and punched him squarely in the jaw.

Rami flew back only a few inches, although I could tell that it was a powerful hit; it looked like he'd have a bad case of whiplash from his head flying back after the punch, too. I barely heard Kioko when she muttered, "Stupid jerk." "God damnit Kioko. I think you gave me whiplash." Said Rami while rubbing his neck and glaring at Kioko. "And I think you got chalk in my hair." She answered with a blank expression.

From the looks the other males in the group's faces, I thought he was going to crumble. But to my immense surprise, he just shrugged and said, "You called us crazed, I had to do something." "You are crazed. And did you have to throw a chalk block?" He shrugged again, "It was either that or the weights." He gestured to a set of 80-pound weights. "I think I would prefer the weights." Said Kioko while examining her chalk-filled hair. Smirking, Rami replied "I'll keep that in mind."

I decided to ignore them while they continued their glaring match and turned towards the rest of the group. "Do they always act like this?" I asked. Miki answered, "No, Rami is relatively calm. Usually it's one of these three buffoons" she gestured to the males in the group, "that piss her off; but those last a lot shorter, they annoy, she gets mad, they keep annoying, she glares, they run." " I resent that." Said a guy I hadn't met yet. "Don't you mean, 'I resemble that'?" said a different guy. "Oh, yeah… wait… NO! Kami, y'all are so mean." Said the first guy. 'Dende I need to find out their names' "Yep." Answered the whole group.

"So all of you are cowards but him?" I said as I pointed to Rami. 'Man, and I thought I was different.' "No, we're all brave." A girl that was in a few of my classes, but that I hadn't met yet, said gesturing to all the girls, "It's just them that are the chickens." She now gestured to the other 3 guys in the group. "Ok….." Was my oh so intelligent comeback.

Just as I was about to snap my fingers in her face to get her to introduce me, Kioko suddenly blew in Rami's eyes and smirked as he blinked rapidly. "I win." Was all she said to him as she turned towards the group and started the introductions. "Everyone, this is Gohan." She said jabbing a thumb at me, "Gohan, this is everyone." She now gestured towards the group grinning happily. 'Wow, what a mood swing…' "Care to elaborate?" said the girl who talked earlier, "or shall we remain, 'everyone'?" Kioko just rolled her eyes and said, "Fine." She then pointed to a tall lanky guy with glasses that had a ki only slightly higher than a normal human. "That's Hiroshi," she now pointed to an average sized guy with dark red hair, "Ronin," she pointed to a semi-short guy with spiked golden hair, "and Haruki."

She now pointed to a group of 3 girls "Bookworm is Tori, bigmouth is Kira, and the one with the soccer ball is Sumi." 'Bookworm', as Kioko had so graciously titled her, had dirty blonde hair in a pony tail at the nape of her neck and black bangs that framed her face and shielded her swirling gray eyes until she looked up to glare and roll her eyes at Kioko. 'Bigmouth' was a tall girl, only a few inches shorter than myself, who had bright green eyes and blonde hair with orange highlights that was twisted up into a bun with two thin braids framing her face. And the last girl was still pretty tall, a few inches shorted than Kira, she had dark blue eyes, almost black, and obsidian hair that shown silvery-blue in the light that was up in a high pony tail with bangs that went to just below her eyebrows.

"Get it? Got it? Good." I simply nodded my head and for the first time in almost seven years I put my hand behind my head and grinned that sheepish Son grin around someone other than Goten. 'Heh. I go seven years without smiling around anyone but Goten and occasionally Trunks, and here she's got me grinning like an idiot around people I barely even know. It feels different but…good.'

Luckily before I had to say anything else, the bell rang signaling the end of the class. 'Saved by the bell. Literally.'

I bid them a quick goodbye before half-sprinting out of the room, mom had told me to not be home a second after 4 O'clock; that meant he only had a half hour! Quickly changing into my regular cloths I started to run up the stairs to the roof.

"Hey! Gohan, wait up dude!" "Yeah man, wait up!" with a sigh, I slowed my pace to a walk as I reached the second story. Suddenly I felt 2 bodies' slam into me almost knocking me over; with some effort, "Man, you could have warned us that you were going to stop." Said Ronin from his place on the floor. "Dude, you run **way** too fast." Said Haruki from next to Ronin. I saw Rami leaning against a wall and Hiroshi was running up the stairs. Great. Juuuuuuust great.

"What do you want?" I asked in an exasperated voice. What could come of his being a little rude to a bunch annoying boys with no Bulma, mom, or Kioko around to apprehend him. "Dude, what's your problem?" said the now standing Haruki. "We were just sent by Kioko ta find ya and make sure you didn't leave before they all got to talk to you or some crap." Finished a still sitting Ronin. "Well I'm in a hurry so they can talk to me tomorrow." With that I began walking away again, hoping they would get the hint and leave me be. They didn't.

"Hey! Come back here, I don't think pissing the girls off would be a very good idea. Especially since you don't know them very well." Said a slightly winded Hiroshi, finally reaching them. "And why the fuck would that be such a bad idea?" I asked, now I was getting pissed. "Well, they tend to get rather violent when they get mad." I was about to answer with a snappy comeback, but Rami beat me to it. "Just because none of you can defend yourselves doesn't mean he can't. So why don't you all shut the fuck up, it's bad enough that I have to stay here with you idiots, I might as well get some quiet." With that Rami closed his eyes and went back into a meditative state.

I sighed, "So, how long is this going to take?" "Only a few minutes, they were almost ready." "Fine." With that I walked over to the wall and copied Rami's meditative stance.

-::-7 minutes later, Rami's pov-::-

'Damnit, where are they?! She knows I have archery practice to get to…' I sighed, where the hell were they? They usually were here before us, or at least got here at the same time, today they were a freaking 10 minutes late. Just as I was about to get up and leave, I felt a presence that was WAY to close.

Opening an eye, I saw 2 Green eyes staring into mine, 'Kira'. Quickly shoving her away, though not with enough force to knock her over, I asked, "What took you all so long?" or I would have if four different hands hadn't slapped themselves over my mouth before I finished the 'what'. I considered biting them, but decided against it, I didn't know where they had been. So I simply raised an eyebrow and used my ki to tap into Hiroshi's telepathic power to ask, "What the fuck?"

They removed there hand before answering, "Kioko and Haruki are 'waking up' Hogan." Hiroshi replied glaring at me for using his power. "That's **Gohan** n…" I heard Kira say as I blocked them out and looked over at Gohan. Kioko and Haruki both had their Ki and were standing on either side of Gohan, each holding a bull-horn next to each of poor Gohans ears. They looked at each other and began mouthing the countdown. I smirked; the fireworks were about to begin. Five… four… three… two… o—" "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!?!?!?!"

Everyone jumped, Kioko and Haruki nearly dropped their bullhorns and Gohan awakened with a start. We all turned towards the voice. There stood the supposed savior of the world's daughter, Videl Satan. I rolled my eyes, god I hated her; though not as much as I hated her friends Sharpner was a stupid an oaf and Erasa, as much as I hate her, has a crush on me. Luckily Kioko hates them just as much as I do, and said, "C'mon guys. Lets finish our conversation elsewhere." With that she disappeared, but not before giving Videl a very rude gesture involving her middle finger.

We followed her, Me, Akemi, Haruki, and surprisingly, Gohan, fazing, with everyone else following us in a sprint; leaving Videl, Sharpner, and Erasa in our wake.

-::-on roof, regular pov-::-

Kioko smirked seeing the last member of her group come through the door on the roof. Turning to Gohan she asked, "So, Gohan. How was your first day at Orange Star High?" as if she hadn't just wasted ten minutes of his precious time waiting on her or flipped off the 'savior of the world' s daughter; of course the latter of the two didn't matter much to anyone.

"Oh it was great!" said Gohan, his voice coated heavily in sarcasm, "All the jocks think they are stronger, and all the geeks think they are smarter. Videl's a bitch who needs to climb down from her high pedestal and realize that her father's a moron, and she won't leave me alone. The only good part was half the teachers don't give a damn and let me sleep through class. Oh yes, my day was just dandy." Answered Gohan, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, good." Said Kioko, whilst doing a one-armed handstand on Rami's head, his eye was twitching, but he was standing it. "Now, down to business." Said Kira, taking charge, while sitting down in a large red chair that had no business being on a roof. She then leaned back with her legs crossed and hands resting on her knee. "There is a movie premiere Saturday, tomorrow, and a high-class restaurant opening the same day; A wise decision on their part for they have invited all the same stars that were invited to the premiere. Since they will be in town and it seems to be a formidable restaurant, most of them are likely to attend, as will we. Now, I have secu—" at that point she was interrupted by Gohan.

"That's great and all, but what does that have to do with me?" "What da ya think? Anyway as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, I ha—" Kira was yet again interrupted, now she was getting annoyed. "You want to know what I think? I think you are all full of it and that I need to leave." With than he began turning around praying that they would let him go, or be too shocked to stop him. Alas, his prayers were not answered as an arm grabbed him and a voice called out before he took more than a step. "And I think you need to get that stick out of your ass, shut-up, and sit down. The only reason I'm putting up with you're little punkass attitude is 'cause of Kioko so don't push it or I'm going to hurt you. Badly." It was Kira, and Kami was she pissed.

Frankly, our dearest Gohan-kun was shocked. One second she was a giddy girl, the next a stern, and slightly disturbing, businesswoman, and the one after that she was calling him a punkass and threatening to beat him up. He of course covered up his shock by slipping on a well-used mask of indifference. "Might that be a threat?" Said Gohan calmly, while raising a brow. "Yes." Kira answered in monotone, glaring heatedly.

Suddenly, his face broke into a smirk and he said simply, "Then carry on, I wouldn't want you to fulfill that treat, in the mood your in now, you just might hurt me."

No one could take that as a full blown defeat, but everyone went with the flow and let it slide; no one wanted to re-direct Kira's anger on themselves. "Thank you, I will."

"I have secured us all, you included Gohan dear, tickets to the premiere and reservations to the Restaurant opening. The restaurant name is The Orchid, reservations are at six, I expect you all to be there at five fifty so you can all enter together, I will await you all inside. The movie we will be seeing is Hero, be warned, the fight scenes are rather fake looking, but not as poor as some. Anyway, it starts at seven ten and ends at nine forty; there is an after party that we can go to, but I will not force you to attend that. Girls, you can spend the night afterwards at my house, and guys at Hiroshi's," at seeing the glare Hiroshi had directed at her she added, "I already called your parents, it's fine with them. Now, I expect you all to attend, and be punctual; oh, and for Kami's sake dress properly, meaning no tails coming out the back of your tux's," she gave a pointed look to Haruki, "or wearing hats." She now glared at Ronin.

"Everyone understand?" she received an assortment of nods and yeses from the group with a smile. "Good. Ok, any questions? …Haruki, don't even try it. There is no way in hell I'm letting you wear a tail to such a formal event." said Kira as Haruki quickly shut his mouth, opting for just glaring at her and mumbling about evil dictators and fashion sense. It was then that Gohan spoke up, "Ok, I have one. Why in HFIL are you doing all this for me? I just met you all today, you don't know anything about me, you—" "Now that's where you're wrong." Cut in Kioko, "On the contrary, we know almost everything about you. You think I would let someone come into my school without doing a total background check on them first? No. Would you like us to give you a print out or something?" "Actually, a printout would be quite nice." At this Kioko simply rolled her eyes. "Fine. Kira, if you will."

At this everyone looked over at Kira, who was shuffling threw a GIANT file cabinet that, like that chair, had no right being up on the roof. "Ah, here it is, Son Gohan. Would you like me to read it out loud, or can you manage?" she said smirking and holding out the file to Gohan. "I can manage." He took the offered file and skimmed threw it, eyes widening; this file had almost everything about him, who his father was, a list of the Z fighters under 'connections', his being prince of the OX Kingdom, it even said that he had 'special powers' under the classification of 'attributes'. The few things that they didn't have was that he was half-alien, was at the cell games, and had defeated cell. Gohan raised his eyebrow in mild amusement. "This has more info on me than the government secret files. How the hell did you find this?" "We know, we got most of the basic info from them. The other stuff… well, lets just say we have our ways." She said with a grin. Gohan handed the file back to Kira, with a calm face, but if you looked close enough, you could see worry in his eyes.

Noticing his slight worried expression, Akemi said, "Don't worry, we aren't going to tell anyone, and no one is able to hack into our programs. Our business is our business." This caused Gohans worried look to change in to one of skepticism. "How are you so sure? What if someone with money hires someone to hack your files, all the info about me goes public, and I'd rather not have that happen; have you ever been chased down by 'royal subjects'? Or been chased by the FBI because you are 'a threat to the government'? Let me tell you, neither are fun."

"Oh put a sock in it! Kami, yes we do know what it's like. So shut up and STOP THE FREAKIN' PITY PARTY! Kami!" screamed Kioko at Gohan, she was even madder than Kira had been. And that's saying something. "Look, I'm late, and I'm getting pissed, Rami's already about to kill something and if we don't let him go now he's probable going to go ahead and commence with his plan. So how 'bout this: we all leave now, and everyone goes to the opening and premeire, and stays at the people's houses. Then, Sunday we can all get up, meet, and then explain everything. Deal?" she finished in a slightly, though not by much, calmer voice. The reaction she got was mostly nods and yeses. "Good. Well, I bid you adieu, Chris is already gunna be pissed enough that I'm this late. Ciao." With that she disappeared, or fazed as some might call it. Rami, and a few others fazed within seconds of her disapearence, others went back to the stairs, and others still stood around with bored expressions on their faces.

Kira was just getting to the door as a hand grasped her arm and turned her around to come face to face with Gohan. She jumped slightly before brushing the hand off saying, "I don't like people touching me." She then, after brushing imaginary filth off her arm she said, "Come on, I've got somewhere to go. You can tell me as we walk." With that she continued down the stairs, Gohan at her side. "Ok, what do you want Gohan?" He answered in a quite voice, eyes staring strait ahead "This 'Chris', he's Kioko's boyfriend?"

The only reaction he got was a tall blond teen bent over laughing her head off. "What?" "Y-yo ::laugh:: you thi-::snicker:: think tha-that ::snort:: Kioko is d-dating ::laugh:: Mr. Chris?!?!" she then gained control of herself and continues, "He's like, 50 years old! He's her gymnastics coach!" "Oh… uh… does she have a boyfriend?" Gohan muttered. "Wha? Oh, uh, no she's single. But if you like her you might want to act quick, she's VERY popular with boys, I suggest you ask her… blah blah blah… roses…blah blah blah…" at this point, about 5 minutes into her rant, he interrupted her with a blank face and raised eyebrow. "Who said I was going to ask her out?" "Wha? You're not? Oh pooh. Oh well, you'll realize you're feelings eventually! Well, here's my stop, Ciao babe!" she then slipped into a door entitled 'News Room' leaving Gohan alone in the empty halls.

-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-

-::-Gohan's Pov-::-

I was in front of my house, my feet just about to touch the ground. Suddenly, two forces slammed into my chest, sending me flying backwards to land on my back. I grabbed them, one in each hand and stood up, holding them up to my face. "We got you Gohan!!!" said the black haired one in my left hand. "You fell over from that? What a weakling, you are a third class!" added the one in my right snidely. "Hey Goten, Trunks. And I wouldn't have fallen over if I wasn't landing and you hadn't surpressed your ki Trunks." I said, still holding them up. "Stop making excuses Gohan. Admit it, WE ARE STRONGER THAN YOU!!!" Said Trunks, going into conceited laughter as he finished. "Oh really, well then, you'll be able to stand up to a measly Masenko, huh? MAAAAAA" I said, dropping the duo and getting into stance. I pulled my hands back to my side in the correct gesture. Their eyes were widening. "SEEEEN" They were now backing up, they were so gullible when they were scared, they hadn't even noticed that I wasn't powering up. "Bi-big brother, yo-your not actually going to f-fire that are you?" said Goten, I ignored him "KOOOOOOOOOOOOO". They broke.

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM/MRS. GOTENS MOM **(A/N: ok, if you don't get it, they are saying that at the same time calling Chichi.)** GOHANS GUNNA FIRE A MASENKO AT US!!!!!!!!!!" they screamed while running into the house to Chichi. This was probably going to get me in trouble, but I think I can get out of it… wait… she's already going to be mad at me for being late… oh shit.

Chichi came out of the house, and lets just say she was less than happy, and… oh shit, she was brandishing the Frying Pan Of DoomTM. "SON GOHAN! IT IS FOUR TWELVE! I TOLD YOU TO BE HERE AT FOU O'CLOCK AND NO LATER!! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOUNG MAN?! YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXPLANATION YOUNG MAN!" she screeched in a tone that made his ears ache and had caused Vegita to name her 'Banshee', all the while waving the Frying Pan Of DoomTM. Yet again, oh shit, covering my fear as best I could, I answered "Yes, well, today at school I met a girl na—" I suddenly found myself in a bone-crushing hug, the only thought on my mind being 'what the fuck?'

"Oh honey! It's a girl? How old is she? What's her name? Is she pretty? Of course she is! What does she look like? Is she smart? Is she athletic? When's the wedding? Am I expecting grand kids any time soon? I ho—" I then cut her off. "Mom, what are you talking about? Kioko is just a friend… and…"Dende save me… "They wanted to talk to me about going to a movie premiere and a restaurant opening, and then spending the night. It's tomorrow; I'm supposed to be at the restaurant at five fifty, then we eat and go to the movie premiere, and then I'm supposed to sleep over at Hiroshi's house with the other guys…. Can I go?"

"YES! Oh, what movie is it?" "It's called Hero." "Oh, Bulma invited us to both of those as well; but you can go with you're friends; maybe we'll see you there! And so you saiyajins don't put the poor restaurant out of business on the first night, the Briefs will be coming over for dinner before we go to the restaurant." I simply nodded and went inside to change into my gi so I could get some training done before dinner; I did my homework on the flight back from school.

-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-

Authoress: ARG!!! Sorry it took me so long, school is EVIL!!! And seventh graders are even MORE evil!!!! And I know, waaaaaaaay too many OC's, but remember, this is a Gohan/OC fic, not Gohan/Videl. It's not that I don't like Videl and all, but some times she just gets on my nerves. So this fic isn't Videl bashing exactly, it's just not Videl/Gohan. Yea. I'll try to update again ASAP! Oh, and remember, FLAMES ONLY FUEL THE FIRE!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Besides, I like constructive criticism.


End file.
